


Amor Suicida

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Esquadrão Suicida [3]
Category: Esquadrão Suicida, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, song-fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Como foi a vida de Harley antes do Coringa e como ela se tornou Arlequina.
Relationships: Arlequina/Coringa, Harley Quinn/Joker
Series: Esquadrão Suicida [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920751





	Amor Suicida

**Author's Note:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2016: 
> 
> Quero esclarecer que sou meio nova na praia da DC e não conheço ainda todos os quadrinhos, por isso peço perdão se alguma coisa ficou distante demais da história original. E apesar de uma das categorias ser "romance", esse não é o foco principal. O foco dessa é one é Harley/Arlequina.
> 
> Esquadrão Suicida e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à DC.
> 
> *Essa mesma história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

_Isto é a vida real?_

_Isto é apenas fantasia?_

_Soterrado num deslizamento_

_Sem saída da realidade_

_Abra seus olhos_

_Olhe para os céus e veja_

_Eu sou apenas um pobre garoto_

_Eu não preciso de compaixão_

_Porque eu venho fácil, vou fácil_

_Eu possuo altos e baixos_

_Em qualquer lugar que o vento sopre_

_Nada realmente importa para mim, para mim_

\- Devia parar com essas loucuras... Entender a vida, o universo, os humanos... Você não precisa entender, só precisa seguir em frente e viver como todo mundo faz. Pra alguém tímida como você, essas ideias não vão te ajudar a se aproximar das pessoas, querida.

\- Coisa de criança... Quando crescer ela esquece... Ou quem sabe se torne psiquiatra – ouviu seu pai comentar com uma risadinha.

\- Eu acho que... Que deveríamos é procurar esse tipo de ajuda se ela continuar com essas filosofias malucas.

A jovem loura de doze anos subiu as escadas irritada, se dirigindo a seu quarto. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes já fora subestimada não apenas por seus pais, mas por todos, simplesmente por pensar diferente demais deles. Os humanos eram as criaturas mais complexas que existem, as mais complicadas de se entender, podiam ser os mais amáveis e também os mais perigosos... Por que somente ela enxergava dessa forma? Por que era tão difícil para os outros em volta absorver uma realidade tão simples?

Os olhos azuis encararam as paredes azuis e vermelhas de seu quarto, não via graça num quarto completamente cor de rosa. Até gostava da cor, mas não compreendia porque quase todas as garotas, até as mais velhas, eram obcecadas por cor de rosa. Seus pais achavam que estava ficando louca simplesmente por olhar melhor em volta ao invés de se abster a estudar e brincar de boneca. E se o fizesse... Brincar com quem? Não tinha amigos. As pessoas a rejeitavam por estarem presas demais em seus mundinhos resumidos e entediantemente normais. Não havia sentido para ela se envolver em conversas chatas sobre o clima, os novos brinquedos na TV, ou o que seria quando crescesse. Em momentos como aquele Harleen pensava que talvez jamais fosse conseguir entender um mínimo de como funcionava a cabeça das pessoas.

Olhou para o palhaço arlequim pintado numa das paredes do quarto com roupas em vermelho e preto, e riu. Aquele arlequim era uma das pouquíssimas coisas que a fazia rir naquelas horas. Ao contrário da maioria das crianças, Harleen não tinha medo de palhaços.

_Mamãe, acabei de matar um homem_

_Coloquei uma arma contra sua cabeça_

_Puxei o gatilho, agora ele está morto_

_Mamãe, a vida acabou de começar_

_Mas agora eu joguei tudo isso fora_

Harleen olhou para trás após trocar um olhar com o garoto irritado que passara por ela na calçada. Estava machucado, parecia ter levado um soco do lado esquerdo do rosto. A garota de quatorze anos o olhou até que desaparecesse na esquina.

_Mamãe, oh!_

_Não foi minha intenção te fazer chorar_

_Se eu não estiver de volta a essa hora amanhã_

_Continue, continue_

_Como se nada realmente importasse_

Harley olhava pela janela de seu quarto por acaso enquanto se preparava para mais um dia na faculdade de psicologia. Não via seus pais há tempos e se falavam cada vez menos. Pessoas iam e vinham no outro lado da janela e as memórias vagavam em sua cabeça. Nunca mais havia visto “ele”. Perguntava a si mesma se estaria vivo ou se havia morrido junto com sua mãe pelas mãos de seu pai abusivo e violento. Até aquele amor secreto Harley havia deixado para trás. Talvez devesse ser assim. Esquecê-lo. Esquecer de tudo. Recomeçar do zero. A única coisa que continuava com ela era aquele novo jeito de chamá-la, Harley. Ele a havia chamado assim. E ela tinha gostado. Um dia ele sumiu e nunca mais teve notícias. E seus estudos em psicologia eram o que lhe restava. Admitia não ser atraída por longas horas de estudo dedicado, mas tinha boas notas. Harley entendia bem demais as pessoas. Tão bem quanto a maioria delas jamais entenderia sequer a si mesma. Será que era mesmo louca?

_Tarde demais, minha hora chegou_

_Sinto arrepios em minha espinha_

_Meu corpo está doendo todo o tempo_

_Adeus a todos, eu tenho que ir_

_Tenho que deixar todos vocês para trás e encarar a verdade_

_Mamãe, oh! (De qualquer jeito o vento sopra)_

_Eu não quero morrer_

_À vezes eu desejo nunca ter nascido!_

\- Esta será sua tarefa mais delicada e perigosa aqui dentro até hoje, doutora Harleen. Eu lhe desejo sorte. E apesar de conhecer seu trabalho há tanto tempo e estar ciente do quanto é boa no que faz, não posso deixar de pedir que tenha cuidado onde pisa.

\- Eu sei.

\- Está na hora. Ele é todo seu, vá em frente... E não se engane com a aparente falta de resistência e cooperação dele, doutora Harleen. Pode ser apenas a morte sorrindo pra você. Admiro sua coragem por aceitar esse fardo.

\- Nenhum paciente é um fardo, seja quem for, ou o quão perigoso vocês acharem. Me preparei pra isso. E não pretendo fugir de nenhum desafio.

\- É por isso que a contratamos. Boa sorte.

A jovem psiquiatra acenou positivamente com a cabeça e deixou a sala da direção da prisão de Arkham, se dirigindo às acomodações onde normalmente conversava com os prisioneiros desajustados. Harley normalmente conseguia se manter fria e calma, mas não podia evitar dessa vez ao menos se agitar pela ansiedade. Dessa vez não era só mais um prisioneiro desajustado precisando ser recuperado para voltar à sociedade e reconstruir sua vida. Era ninguém menos que o príncipe palhaço, o rei de Gotham, o macabro e incrivelmente temido e odiado Coringa.

_Eu vejo a pequena silhueta de um homem_

_Palhaço! Palhaço!_

_Você dançará o fandango?_

_Raios e relâmpagos me assustam muito, muito_

_Galileo! Galileo!_

_Galileo! Galileo!_

_Galileo! Figaro!_

_Magnífico, oh!_

_Eu sou apenas um pobre garoto e ninguém me ama_

_Ele é apenas um pobre garoto de uma família pobre_

_Poupe sua vida destra monstruosidade_

Harley estava sentada à mesa de sempre, à espera de seu mais novo e louco paciente. Minutos depois a porta enfim se abriu e ela se endireitou na cadeira, vendo os guardas entrarem segurando o homem de cabelos verdes, rosto pálido, lábios vermelhos e tatuagens. Estava preso uma camisa de força. Com certa arrogância eles o sentaram na cadeira de frente para ela e o príncipe palhaço a encarou, com um sorriso cheio de dentes prateados. Era o primeiro paciente que sorria ao invés de reclamar, não querer olhá-la nem falar com ela, ou tentar ir embora. Ela sabia que o Coringa era o Coringa, e um sorriso dele nunca era só um sorriso. Mas diante do primeiro sorriso que recebia ali, sorriu também. Ela conhecia aquele olhar... De algum lugar no passado.

_Venho fácil, vou fácil_

_Vocês me deixarão ir?_

_Não o deixaremos ir_

_Deixei-o_

_Bismillah!_

_Nós não o deixaremos ir, deixa-lo ir_

_Bismillah!_

_Nós não o deixaremos ir, deixem-me ir_

_Nós não o deixaremos ir, deixem-me ir, nunca_

_Não o deixe ir, deixe-me ir_

_Nunca me deixe ir_

_Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não!_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia_

_Mama mia, deixe-me ir_

_Belzebu, tem um demônio reservado para mim_

_Para mim, para mim_

\- Você morreria por mim?

\- Sim.

\- Não... Isso é muito fácil... Você poderia... Você poderia viver por mim?

\- Sim.

\- Cuidado... Depois não diga que isso foi impensado – ele disse cobrindo seus lábios com a mão onde se via um grande sorriso tatuado – Desejo se torna rendição, e rendição se torna poder. Você quer isso? – Perguntou deslizando o indicador por seus lábios.

\- Eu quero.

\- Diga... Diga... Diga isso. Linda, linda, linda, linda, linda, linda, linda, por favor.

\- Por favor...

\- Você é tão boa! – Ele respondeu acariciando o rosto de Harley enquanto ela não conseguia parar de encará-lo.

Logo a psiquiatra se atirava em direção ao galões cheios de químicos lá embaixo, jogando-se de costas da beirada do lugar onde estavam. O príncipe palhaço olhou rapidamente os galões lá embaixo sem dar muita importância e virou-se para ir embora, parando de repente. Ele precisava de mais alguma coisa, e voltou-se para a direção oposta novamente, se livrando de seu sobretudo e se jogando na mesma direção de Harley.

_Então você acha que pode me apedrejar e cuspir em meu olho?_

_Então você acha que pode me amar e me deixar morrer?_

_Oh, amor!_

_Você não pode fazer isso comigo, amor!_

_Só tenho que sair_

_Só tenho que sair logo daqui_

_Nada realmente importa_

_Qualquer um pode ver_

_Nada realmente importa_

_Nada realmente importa para mim_

_Em qualquer lugar que o vento sopre_

Arlequina ria pendurada na corda do helicóptero que se afastava cada vez mais sem Waller poder fazer nada. E logo escalou até conseguir subir na aeronave e abraçar seu amado Pudinzinho.

\- Pudinzinho!! – Exclamou quando se beijaram.

Arlequina podia sentir o vento gelado em suas costas fazer seus cabelos esvoaçarem e deixar a noite ainda mais fria, mas agora aquilo pouco importava.

\- Tudo isso pra mim?! – Perguntou radiante de felicidade ainda agarrando o Coringa pelo pescoço.

\- Tudo pra você, Harley – ele respondeu quando ambos trocaram um de seus sorrisos mais loucos.

**Author's Note:**

> A música é Bohemian Rhapsody, do Queen.


End file.
